


L的起源

by lilywatermonster



Category: l - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywatermonster/pseuds/lilywatermonster





	L的起源

01

我能给你讲一个故事吗？

放心吧，不会很长的。

我去见他的时候纽兰城一连下了五天的雨，雨水滴滴答答把整座城都淋了个透，这雨很拖沓又很缠绵，像一个絮絮叨叨的恋人，薄暮时分躺在你身边和你说话，你昏昏欲睡，闭着眼睛伸手把他揽过来问他怎么还没有说完，可你心里却希望这一刻能够永远延续下去。

我并不是一个感性的人，但我在工作中适时地表达我共情的能力，我希望我的预约者能够知道我在控制他们的欢愉的同时也能体贴他们的痛苦，而这一切都是不动声色但发自内心的。我倾向于温柔驯服而不是暴力控制，我需要的是他们心甘情愿地把身体交给我，是欲望的渴求，也是信任驱使，我希望，他们臣服的是我，而不是我带给他们的那些他们渴求已久的痛楚。

回到我和他第一次见面的地方吧。

你知道上东区的那一排古典式的别墅吧，在遇见他之前我一直以为那种地方只会住着商人和政客，他那种人，太格格不入了。就像你把一株水仙种在了针叶林里，周围都是高大的乔木，隐天蔽日，争夺着本就稀有的阳光，而水仙奄奄一息，却连叶片上水滴都闪闪发光。

就像我见到他的那一天，雨天的自然光线总是吝啬地不愿意把自己放到一个完整的平面上。

我在那扇拱形门的门口站定。雨水从大理石的门梁上滴落下来，一滴，两滴，在第三滴雨水掉落在我的肩头的前一瞬间，我往前移动了一小步，而他打开了门。

就这样，我们的距离在前一秒被缩短成了脚下那一条黑色的横断面。黑色的横断面之上是他暗红色浴衣的下摆，突然打开的门让屋内的空气有了逃逸的机会，于是红色的和式浴袍和空气通奸，一道背叛了他苍白的脚踝，那一段瓷质的白色就这样暴露在湿冷的空气里，甚至显得有点贫瘠。

“进来吧。”说完这句话，他便转身朝屋内走去，我甚至没来得及看清他的脸。

说来惭愧，这么多年来，我遇见过不少不论从哪方面来说，都算得上是漂亮的人。可我从来没有见过一个人，嗯，广义上的人类，如果我这样说的话，有他那样的身体。

那是一种十分稀缺又很脆弱的好看，你能想象吗？像是那种上好的却也上了年纪的瓷器，有饱满的釉质和精致的花纹，被长久的时光浸泡而呈现出一种高高在上的美和庄重的威严，可你内心知道它脆弱得甚至经不起你轻轻地触碰。

但你知道吗？这并不是最致命的。

我曾经听说美是原罪，其实不是这样的，美而不自知才是。

就这样，在连续下雨第五天的下午，我走进了这间屋子。

纽兰城在第六天就放晴了，但我的魂魄却仿佛永远被留在那栋潮湿阴暗的房子里。

 

02

“对不起让你久等了。”他对我说，随后抱歉地一笑，“我忘记了今天的约定，我正在和···”

和谁？

可他突然停下了正在说的话，好像接下来的内容并没有什么必要，他的头发很凌乱，浴衣的带子松松地系在腰上，我在他垂下来的指尖上看到了一些红色的液体。混在暗红色的浴衣里几乎有点看不清楚。

他整个人呈现出一种十分脆弱的苍白，可即使是这样也是很好看的，那种好看从他微微湿润的发尖和皮肤的纹理中渗透出来，屋内的光线并没有好过外面的阴雨天，他既不开灯，也没有点烛台，站在房间里甚至不能看清楚脚下地毯上的花纹，更让人奇怪的是，在这种阴雨天，屋内甚至比外面还要潮湿，但却异常暖和，整个屋子里好像盈满了雾气。

他领着我穿过了昏暗的回廊，我看见那些回廊墙壁卷曲的花纹上好像挂了很多画框，但光线实在不允许我把它们看清楚。我们在另一个幽暗但宽敞的房间里停下来，这个房间里挂着几盏中世纪的壁灯，棕色的壁纸上有赭色的纹路，大理石壁炉里有零零星星地一些火光，但我几乎可以肯定这里的热源绝不会来自这几支苟延残喘的火苗。他请我在沙发上坐下，准备转身离开，却又会过头说：“请在这里等我一下。”

他走之后，我在这间屋子里转了转，发现这间偌大的屋子里除了一面墙的书柜和几张皮质沙发别无他物，我随便从书柜里抽出一本书，封面上用古希腊文写着“会饮篇”几个字，这时候我开始感激我大学时期的哲学选修课，让我不至于落到在这个昏暗的房间里无事可做的地步。

我知道你想问我什么。是的，我从不担心自己的处境，我为什么要担心呢，一个有所图谋的人是不会这么渴望被施虐的。更何况，他的眼神，你如果看到就会明白了，那是一种完全放弃的姿态，一个仍然对生活怀有希望的人是不会有那样的眼神的。而希望，只是欲望的托词。

我在这间房子里等到了太阳落山，实际上，这里没有窗户，而我猜测外面也没有太阳，我只是从书里抬起头，看到我手表的指针从直角变成了平角。

我开始担心起来。哦，你想多了，我只是担心他，你还记得我提到了他指尖的红色液体吗，其实我一开始就觉得他或许有自残倾向，我担心他这么久还没有回来，是在做一下伤害自己的事情，伤——害——没想到有一天我也会说出这样的字。总之那时候，我心里想着他约我来或许没有别的原因，也没有什么所谓的特别的需求，他只是单纯地希望自己在寻死的时候没有那么孤独？

我本应该冷静地接受这个想法的，我见惯了那些一心向死的人，死亡在我和他们看来不过是一件稀松平常的事。可自从看见他之后我的理智就仿佛被这堵墙切断了信号。我在这间房子里焦灼地等待着他。最后我决定去找他。

想在这座几乎没有光源的房子里行走并不容易，更不用说这房子有着非常古怪的结构——它几乎是由无数个狭长的走廊连接起来的小室，在我走过第四条走廊之后，我彻底丢失了我的方向，我有些懊恼，觉得自己不该这么冲动，像个毛头小孩，一面却又担心自己最终找到的是一具冰冷的尸体。我打开手机，不出意外地看到了空空的信号格，但就在我抬头之时，借着手机屏幕的光亮我看清了走廊上的画，那是一幅人像，一个妇人安静地坐在椅子上，对作画的人微笑，她的姿势端庄而娴静，可她的眼神却出卖了她，那是一种只会在热恋的人身上才会出现的眼神，我想她或许爱上那个画家了。

我沿着这个走廊一直走下去，墙壁上的画作有静物，也有人像，而但凡是人像都有一种近乎痴迷的眼神。我在每幅画的右下角都看到了一个小小的L字署名，L 。

实际上我从不知道他的名字。

随着我越走越深，我能明显感觉到空气里的湿度在增大，我的衬衫甚至都被空气里的水蒸气浸湿，以一种十分让人不快的粘腻感贴在我的皮肤上。

我看到走廊的尽头有一点光亮，于是我加快了步伐。

 

03

接下来的话，也许你会认为那完全是由我杜撰而来的。可故事和现实，本身就差异甚微，不是吗？

我终于走到了尽头，我看到了光，是自然光线，可又绝对不是日光，因为我的手表告诉我下午八点的纽兰，绝对不会有这么透亮的日光，更不用说这是一个雨天。而伴随着这些光线扑面而来的还有浓重的雾气，这些雾气的湿度非常大，几乎在碰到我皮肤的一瞬间就化成了水滴，同时也非常温暖，它们热切地攀附着我的身体，又化成水滴静静地划过我的皮肤。

我终于看到了眼前的景象。

在这栋房子的深处，或者我并不清楚这是哪里，竟然有一口温泉。

不是你能想到的那种人造的浴场里的温泉——瓷砖砌成池子的形状，里面汪着一摊沉默热水，不是的，这是正真的温泉，从石头缝隙里汩汩而出，滚烫的，呼吸出热气的的温泉，这口温泉的四周甚至还长着几颗杉树，石头边上有新鲜翠绿的青苔。我看着身后黑暗的走廊，这时候我才开始怀疑自己是否在梦里。

而我转过头，透过温泉氤氲的水汽看见他躺在水里，像是睡着了一样，露出水面的肩膀上覆着一层薄薄的水珠，他的皮肤被灼热的水蒸气晕出浅淡的粉红色，从水面不断蒸腾出的热气在他的脸上流连，绕过他深色的头发，雾气旋转，徘徊，上升，顺着空气把热气传递到我这一边。

我顺着石头走过去。

这时候，我才第一次看清他的脸。  
那是一张分辨不出年龄的脸庞。  
要怎么形容，他的眉眼相当成熟，浓睫低垂，闭着眼睛时的曲线看起来非常平淡温柔。上扬的眼稍和挺翘的鼻子都让他看起来有一种很熟练的性感，可他又有很稚气的人中，饱满的唇珠和漂亮柔和的唇线。还有下颌线圆润的转角，细小微妙，让他睡着了的面容显得非常安稳。

就在我静默的时候，他醒了，他的睫毛颤动了一下，像蝴蝶的翅膀的煽閤，他睁开眼睛，看到我之后眼神涣散了片刻，看着我笑了笑说：“对不起，我睡着了。”

他歪着头很虚弱地揉了揉眼睛，然后像是很费力地把手从水里伸出来，他抬头用他那不合时宜的天真的眼神看着我说“麻烦了，可以扶我起来吗?”

 

04

第一次的体验并不算很好。

主要是因为他看上去很累，而我总有些心不在焉。

我用带来的绳子把他绑在最开始那个房间里的落地置物架上，那里放了很多皮革装订的书，有各种颜色，但无一不显现出老旧，整个书架几乎遮蔽了一面墙，我把手上的绳子一圈一圈绕紧的时候他没有发出任何声音。

我将绳子长的那一端抽紧，然后俯身在他耳边轻声说到：“需要我停的话，只要眨一眨眼晴就好了。”

我把手从他的后颈伸入他还有些微微潮湿的头发中，用食指和中指按在他左耳后细嫩柔软的凹陷处，“放心，我会时刻注意你的眼睛。”

我还想告诉他：不会有安全词这种东西的，因为接下来的时间，你鲜有说话的权利。

但这样的体验得要他自己勘破才会显得更加有趣。

我拉着绳子从他细白的脚踝绕过，第一次看见这个关节的时候我就想这么做了，红色的绳子会更好，我在心里想，和他的浴袍能交相辉映，大约这样才能使门口的风偃旗息鼓。

准备打结的时候我抽出绳子和他肌肤之间的手指，然后问他：“好了，现在告诉我，紧么?”

他垂着眼睛摇了摇头。

“希望我现在脱掉你的衣服吗?”我问他，伸手探进他红色的浴衣里，“直接打在皮肤上的话，可能会有一点疼。”

他的皮肤在我手指下轻轻地颤抖，刚从温泉里带出来的潮气还没有完全散去，那种湿滑粘腻的触感混合着血液流动的热气侵蚀着我的指尖。

“我······”，他艰难地通过微张的嘴唇渡出一个气音，我没有等他说完就直接把他压在了架子上，有什么必要呢?反正我已经能猜出他的意思了。

“我不会真正进入你的，但如果你需要的话，我们可以尝试一些工具。”

我能感受到在我手下的皮肤有细微而不可察觉的升温。但我不确定这种感觉是我主观臆断还是确实存在是，因为他的皮肤实在是太凉了，很奇怪，在工业产物如此发达的如今，有一些东西还是不能脱离生物本体——比如你的手在某些情况下一定要比温度计灵敏。

当我把他腰部的绳子打上结，并把他最终固定在书架上的时候，他才开始有了一些挣扎，我猜这要归功于书架上那些褐色皮质古书上突出的书脊，它们突出的带有皮质的光滑触感和陈旧的细小毛刺应该正好硌着他脆弱的脊椎，并沿着身体中央这条美妙的对称线一直向下，来到尾椎，经过柔软的臀缝，挺翘的臀部则使大腿免于接受这百年前古书知识的叩问。然而这并非侥幸，因为露出来的地方才是需要被治愈的地方。

他整个人因为怀疑，又或者是兴奋而呈现出一种不健康的乳红色，这种蔓延开的薄红最早出现在颈部，然后逐渐扩散到身体的下部。

我把手探下去，摸到了那个温顺又踟蹰的器官。  
很漂亮。

他猝地睁开眼睛看向了我，但只是看着，眼神里没有害怕，没有乞求，什么也没有。他只是看着我，他的眼睛很深，睫毛实在长得有些过分，很多年后，我想起他都会觉得这样一双眼睛，就算只是无意识得看人，都会让人觉得他非常地认真。我想这本身就是一种罪过。

如果说那时候的他眼睛里的确有一种情绪的话，我大约会觉得那是悲伤，或者是孤独吧。

诶诶，我知道这是两个十分不负责任的形容词，没办法了，你就暂且听着吧，这个故事本身就离谱地难以描摹。

总之我在他眼睛里看到了一些东西。并且感受到了，一开始我就告诉你了，我能适时地运用我的共情能力。

于是我在把漫游的手指收回的同时，看着他眼睛说：“没关系的，把你交给我吧。”

 

05

“你的眼睛很好看，有人告诉过你吗？”

他把自己蜷在沙发里，看着我的眼睛。我们依旧待在开始的那间屋子里，现在我才注意到这个房间的天花板有多高，在房间的四角甚至还立着多立克式的石柱，看起来简直像是在房间里搭了帕特农神庙。这不太合理，因为从外面看来，整栋房子都没有这么高。

“很像西伯利亚的傍晚。”  
他的声音把我的目光从柱子上拉扯回来。

“你的眼睛。”他又补充道。

我有一点惊讶，笑了笑回到：“谢谢。”

他把胸口敞开的浴袍衣领拉拢，“别惊讶，我看过你在ins上面的所有updates。”

“我想你应该很喜欢喝茶吧，我这里有很不错的红茶。”他把一只脚从沙发上探下去，于是他的脚踝就再一次暴露在了我的视线里，和第一次干净的瓷白不同，现在上面有几道红痕，这是绳子留下的记忆。

不，是我和绳子留下的记忆。

还记得我开始讲过吧，我第一次见他的时候，总觉得他的苍白显得过于贫瘠，也就是在那一个瞬间，我发现，这些红痕在他的肌肤上变成了一种点缀，这几乎是一种相得益彰的美。我知道很多预约者将勒痕，鞭痕，和红肿看成一种礼物，实际上，在他们心里可能需要的只是一个陪伴，这种陪伴，可以是一个人，一只狗，或者一个收音机，也可以是一个伤痕在他们皮肤上留下的疼痛的记忆。

可是你要知道，人和狗会死，收音机会坏，可是伤痕长在你的皮肤上，成为你身体的一部分，会至死不渝地陪伴你，守护你，治愈你。

当然，伤痕会消弭，疼痛会淡忘，而这就是我存在的意义——

我是一个治愈师。

而我的预约者们，他们将心理上的困惑置换成生理上的疼痛，用被束缚的手脚来消除焦虑和恐慌，口枷强制无法表达来兑换压抑情绪的释放。

你看，实际上他们只是在做交换，世界上本没有什么东西是不守恒的，感官迭代出精神的消弭，不过是一场交易。

就好像我把拍板贴在他臀部上的时候，他突然回过头来看我，他的嘴唇嗫嚅着想要发出一点声音，但这个试探还没有成形就被我制止了，我拿着拍版的手微微用力，警告性地拍打了一下他臀尖的软肉：“不要发出声音。”我说。

他于是抿紧了嘴唇，用湿红的眼尾看我，他的眼神是烫的，身体却冰冷得吓人，这时候我突然有一种想要拥他入怀的危险想法。

“人的肋骨有多少根呢？”我的手指抚摸在他剑突上，按下去，他像是被扎了一样往后缩着，一下子跌进我怀里，他的喘息就在我耳边，而我往后撤了一步，一只手扶在他的腰上，没有施力，说：“站直，回答我的问题。”

“…12对”他的声音颤抖着，就像他的身体。

啪，我挥起拍板打在他的屁股肉上，“错了，是24根。”我手放上去，又去看他的眼睛，睫毛颤动着，里面汪着水，我把手撤回来，温存的时间不能超过八秒，我一向很明白，“我问什么答什么，明白了吗？”

他点了点头，很乖顺听话的样子。

“好了，现在你要为自己的错误接受惩罚。”我提起他后背的那一根绳子，那根绳子一路穿下去，从臀缝压过，磨蹭着会阴的软肉，我常常想绳子其实也是有生命的，当你想要挣扎的时候它越会紧紧地束缚你，它也会抚摸和亲吻，麻绳上的倒刺会扎进皮肤里，随着呼吸和血管的收缩扩张，这时候疼痛和欢愉水界限就开始模糊了。

我想他是能感受到，因为随着我上拉绳子的手，他开始难耐地扭动起来，又因为身前的束缚，施展不开。绳子磨着他苍白敏感的皮肤，把私密的地方磨出了淫靡的红色，磨出了黏糊糊是水渍，清夜滴滴答答地浸进绳子里，把那一块儿的绳子染成深色。

我看着他背后一起一落的蝴蝶骨，抬起手把散鞭放在上面，第一次的话，用教鞭会太疼了，我想。

“12下。”我说，一边用手安抚他的颈侧，“你自己数着。”

啪。

他扭动了一下，踮起脚尖，把脚踝上的绳子拉扯起来，那根绳子接在胯上，我能想到一瞬间，轻微的痛觉和快感袭击了他。他发出了一声低低的叫声，短促的，打在我心口上。

“一”他颤抖着说。

“慢了。”我放缓声音，用了更大的力气，啪打在他的脊背上。

“啊……二。”他摇着头，想要回过头看我，被我按了过去，身体贴在书架上，乳尖蹭在古籍的书脊上，他要是抬起头还能看到刚才我放上去的那本会饮篇。

我突然有点激动，也不知道为什么，或许是因为他的身体太凉了，我微不可闻地偏过头看了看他的眼睛，又确认了他的四肢没有发麻，然后挥起鞭子，这一下，打在了腰上。

几道红痕出现了，横亘在他白净的皮肤上，屋里的光线很暗，他的手指尖垂下来，颤巍巍地发出声音：“三”

“很好。”我鼓励似的把手伸到他身前，摸了摸他的小腹，那里因为他突然的吸气而凹陷下去，我很柔情地摸他，像是一个父亲在在隔着肚皮安抚自己的孩子。他扭动的更厉害了，嘴里情不自禁地发出呜呜的声音，用头发蹭着我的颈侧。

我抽回了手，接着一鞭子抽下去，“silence！”

啪。

他的呜咽被这一鞭子压了下去，他安静下来，泪水糊在脸上，“…四”

在壁炉微弱的火光里，我看到他干净漂亮的阴茎，在鞭子落下的那一刻，颤颤巍巍抬起了头。很好，勃起之后，对疼痛的承受力会提高，这时候他会更快地沉浸在疼痛带给他的快感里。  
欲望其实像水，深深地沉溺，又轻轻地漂浮。

接着的这一鞭打在臀部上，他的脚趾再次蜷起来，不安地在大理石地板上挪动，“五”眼泪打在书架上，顺在架子又滴在电板上。

啪。第六下，红痕出现的很快，他支撑不住似地要跪下去，“六”

第七下，第八下我又回到了蝴蝶骨，这次我抽了右边，我一向有些强迫症，伤痕要是不够对称就会让我很不舒服。

他哭着报数，又因为压抑着哭声，声音变得恨沙哑。他的腰塌下去，腰臀间的绳子紧紧地束着他，那段臀缝里的麻绳早就湿得不成样子，绳子压在穴口的软肉上，嫣红的嫩肉外翻着，把那截绳子生生包裹进去。

啪。

“……九”。一记鞭痕落在左臀上。

我没有给他缓冲的机会，啪，公平起见，这是送给右边的。

“啊……十。”他的又叫了出来，我有点恼火，我解下袖扣，把衬衫的袖子挽起来，从后面伸手捏住他的下颌，让他不得不抬起那张被泪水浸泡着的脸，他的皮肤依旧很凉，但他没有眨眼。我凑到他耳朵边，低声到：“掰开你的屁股。”

他回过头来，惊讶着看着我，“没听懂？”我把鞭子放在他的腹部上。

他阖了眼睛，颤抖着把一双修长的手伸到后面，掰开两瓣雪白的屁股肉，露出中间的风光。嫩红的穴肉黏哒哒地缩在绳子两边，这种灵与肉的对抗在我静的凝视下败下阵来，他屈服了，乖乖地收缩肛口和会阴的肌肉，把绳子缠进去——

啪。

我抬起鞭子抽在那处搅在一起的软肉上，战栗一瞬间通过敏感的会阴神经传到脑部，他微微痉挛起来，张开唇但没有发出声音，他的脖子猝地仰起来，颈动脉不安地跳动着，“啊…”有一声呻吟背叛了他，从唇齿之间泄露出来，然后他射了，精液打在棕色的木质书架上。

他没有从高潮中回过神来，似乎不敢相信自己就这么射了。

啪。  
这是最后一鞭子，打在他依然洁白的颈部斜方肌上，也打在我心上。

 

 

 

06

 

红茶的白气蒸腾出来，同时不可逆转地带走水里的热量。

已经超过预约的时间很久了。而我的思绪好像还泡在氤氲的水汽里，我想到他冰凉的身体，手指尖的红色液体——在脱掉他的衣服之后，我仔仔细细看过他身体，没有伤口，连伤痕也没有，实际上，我从没在哪个人身上看到过这么光滑细腻的皮肤，一点疤痕也没有，这不太正常，你知道的，只要是个人就总会受伤。

我当然，我当然知道会有一些人的皮肤自愈能力比较好……但他不一样……不知道这样讲你能不能明白，他的皮肤是那种通透完整的光滑，好像从来没有被抚摸过，是的，像是上过釉的，像是，假的。

我的思绪飘得很远，也飘了很久。  
我想他是知道的，因为他路过我的时候用他琥珀色的眼睛看向了我的手表。  
“很晚了，您请回吧。”

这次他没有回头，径直走向了深深的回廊。

我回到家里，脱下西装，把自己泡在浴缸里，揉了揉我有些酸疼的手腕。

然后我收到的他的第二次预约。

啊，还有一件与这个故事无关的事，但我坚持认为它很重要。就在我第一次去见他的那个晚上，我做了一个梦。

梦里我很清醒，我完完全全知道自己是在做梦，但我又恨混沌，因为我不明白自己为什么会梦到这样的场景。

醒来之后我尝试用我学的心理学知识来解析这个梦境，但得到的结果让我心生不安。

是的，我梦到他了，这也是我在梦里依然清醒的原因，因为我知道那副画面永远也不会在现实中出现。

我看到了他，和一匹马——

那应该是一匹阿拉伯马，看上去是很古老的品种，毛囊丰盛，脖颈修长，优雅地弯曲着，马身通体雪白，只在前额部有一些灰色的小斑点。而他像《戈黛娃夫人》那样坐在马上，一丝不挂的。

梦里的光线很强，那些光束好像独独照在他身上，他的脊背光裸着，承受着不知从何处而来的金光，那一截脊椎从皮肤下面微微突出来，从颈部一路滑倒尾椎，这是一段非常漂亮的弧度，像是画出来。

接着我看到他抬起了低垂的头，转过来看我，他的眼睛在光线下显得瞳孔颜色很浅，是浅淡的红色，他依旧用那种眼神，很哀伤，又很平静地看我。接着他就着这个侧过身子的姿势，缓慢地把身子俯趴下去，最后整个人都贴在马身上，而整个过程他都看着我，虽然梦里面我并不站在那里，但我几乎可以肯定他注视着我的眼睛。

或者说，他从我的眼睛里钻进了我的身体，他就这么看着我，一边看，一边很温存，很依赖地在马背上蹭——用自己盈白的胸口，用一具几乎透明的裸体严丝合缝地贴在那匹马雪白的皮毛上，像一个爱人一样在它身上蠕动着，水汽好像是一瞬间弥漫过来的，他的后背变得湿淋淋地一片，闪着亮晶晶的碎光，一双眼睛也湿润得带着潮气，他一边轻轻地动，一边看着我，突然勾起一个微笑，朱唇微启，露出里面尖尖的獠牙，然后一口咬在了马的颈侧。

他的眼睛是殷红的，像蔷薇，像朱砂，像温热流淌的鲜血，像蓬勃蒸腾的欲望。

我的意识归于混沌，在一片耀眼的白光里挣扎着想，谁的欲望。

 

07

我还是来了。站在那间偌大空旷的大厅里，光线依旧昏暗，空气依旧潮湿，我想到那口温泉，于是不可遏制地用眼睛去看他的指尖——什么也没有，很干净白皙。

他穿了一身很奇怪的衣服，像是中世纪贵族穿的那种夹衣，对襟呢绒的外衣，繁复的领子，带花边的内衬，肩上还有几颗用来固定斗篷的铜扣。

现在难道还有人需要穿斗篷？

注意到我在观察他的衣服，他显得有些不好意思，他局促地笑了笑：“我刚去…”他的话又截住了，我很好奇，但本着对预约对象隐私的尊重，我什么也没问，只是很礼貌地对他露出一个微笑。

他走到书架旁边，那有一个胡桃木的立柜，上面放着一台留声机，他把指针放上去，一瞬间钢琴声流淌出来，一首我没有听过的乐曲。他去架子上取了红酒，给我和他自己都倒了一杯，他握着杯子转动着手腕把酒递给我，暗红色的粘稠液体晃动起来，隔着玻璃杯去缠他纤细的手指。

我接过酒却没有喝，只是坐在沙发上安静地看着他，我在等他开始，或者结束。

壁炉里的柴火烧的很旺，火舌舔吻着木材发出哔啵哔啵的声音，钢琴曲流淌在屋子里，把我和他全部浸泡在一种难以逃脱的困境中。他白皙的一截颈子从花边的衬衫领口逃出来，逃进我的眼睛里。我看见他亦步亦趋地走到火炉旁，像很畏寒似的躺到壁炉边的毯子上，我站起来，看着他，走过去。

他在我的目光里解扣子，细长的手指翻转扭动这外衣上的搭扣，褪下裤子，撩起内衬下摆—— 薄衬下面是一条黑色的蕾丝内裤，女式的，几乎全透明，把他那处堪堪遮住一点儿头部，他把自己脱的精光，剩下一条怪异的女式内裤穿在身上。

我有些差异，因为他预约的时候并没有选“crossdress”这个选项，而且通过我们第一次的预约，我以为他不会喜欢这种性别倒错的感觉。

但我想错了，他仰面躺在地毯上，徐徐把自己的腿向我打开，一双很修长，很光滑的腿，线条几乎是无可挑剔的。

两腿之间蛰伏着一个秀气器官，他把腿打开的时候我才发现，这条蕾丝内裤只能遮住前面的三角区，一小块布料连着两根细线穿过他小巧精致的胯骨隐匿到腰后去，他一张开腿，那个狭窄的小缝就暴露出来，在湿度很大的空气里瑟缩着，他抬起头来看我，眼神飘忽不定又媚态横生。

我一瞬间有些恍惚。我想到那个梦，于是我俯身下去摸他的皮肤，触感依旧是光滑冰冷的，而且白得很不健康，像是月光下的新雪。

我去抚摸他的脸，借着这个姿势去看他的后背——光裸洁白的一片，在火光里像是被藴了一层薄汗，美极了的光景，雪白的，剔透的，春光乍泄一样的一片脊背——上面没有任何痕迹。

鞭痕不会那么快消失的。

我知道，但我装作若无其事，或许是一点好奇心作祟，或许是因为别的什么，我心里有一个声音在催促我靠近他。我看到眼皮底下他那段修长的脖颈，他像献祭一样把那段脆弱的曲线递到我面前。

我在心里叹了口气，一只手捧住了他的脸，一只手伸下去，把项圈戴在了他的脖子上。

搭扣刚一合上，他就抬头来看我，还是那双湿润的眼睛，但像是化开了，温存了，柔媚了，目光切切地跟着我的手。

“喜欢这个吗，”我开口，用手指拨弄他的项圈，发出哐当的声音，我轻声呢喃:“pussycat。”

不知道是我的哪个动作做对了，或者是某个词语刺激到了他。他突然颤抖了一下，软绵绵地凑过来很依赖地用脸挨着我的手细细地磨蹭。又抬头看了看我的眼睛，接着伸出舌头来舔我的指缝，他的舌头很湿很凉，黏在指尖上久久不愿意离开似的舔蹭。

八秒，我收回手，没有依恋地站起来，冷冷地看着他:“跪好。”

 

我弯下腰去把手指上的唾液都抹到他的乳尖上，用手掌去揉那个细小的突起，他的皮肤在我的手下轻轻颤抖着，很乖顺的用胸膛来贴我的手心。

可我还是感受到了，他的胸腔里空荡荡地，没有心跳。

我知道你也许会想，按说这时候我就应该吓破胆了，像一个堪透死亡陷阱的人一样落荒而逃。

实际我没有，我也不知道为什么，或许是因为那个梦，或许是因为他温柔苍凉的眼神，或许是因为这具冰冷但美得惊人的身体，或许是因为那个徬晚，他的那句“你的眼睛很好看。”

总之我像个毫无经验的童男，莽撞地闯进了一个未知的领地。

我面色如常地抚摸他，在一片湿热缠绵的空气里想，不过就是一腔子热血罢了。

我仍居上位，捻弄着手里的两颗乳珠，看着他:“我们把这里连起来怎么样?”

我很温柔地问他，他没有回答，只是怯怯地低着头。于是我佯装恼怒地拿手捏住了他的下颌，强迫他看着我的眼睛，“回答我。”

“……您想怎样都可以。”他小声地说，声音湮没在背后的炉火里。

 

其实我是能感知到的，他的每一个身体反应我都能注意到，所以我也明白他喜欢这样。但有些话一定要他自己说出来才有趣。

我想他也是知道的，就好像有些事情要我自己发现才有趣。

 

08

 

“宙斯起了慈悲心，就想出一个新办法，把人的生殖器移到前面，从前都是在后面，生殖不是借男女交媾，而是把卵下到土里，像蝉一样，使男女可以借交媾来生殖。由于这种安排，如果抱着相合的是男人和女人，家会传下人种；如果抱着相合的是男人和男人，至少也可以平泄情欲，让心里轻松一下，好去从事人生的日常工作。就是像这样，从很古的时代，人与人彼此相爱的情欲就种植在人心里，它要恢复原始的整一状态，把两个人合成一个，医好从前截开的伤痛。”

在我用乳夹夹住他的乳尖的时候，我脑海里出现柏拉图《会饮篇》里的这段话，我看着他的身体，金属的两个乳夹缀在粉色的乳尖上，之间连了一根坠下去的细银链，把那两个可怜的小东西生生拉扯下去，他闭着眼睛，不太明显的喉结在项圈低下滚动。

“人与人彼此相爱的情欲就种植在人心里，它要恢复原始的整一状态，把两个人合成一个，医好从前截开的伤痛。”

把两个人合成一个。

医治，从前截开的，伤痛。

我扬起手把黑木藤条放在他的肩膀上，用皮质包裹的头部一路从他的身体上碾过去，停在乳尖上往上拨弄。

“啊·······”他闭着眼睛叫出来，因为疼痛皱起了眉。我毫不留情地抽到了他的侧肋上，“你该怎么叫？”我冷冷地问。我想他应该很疼，因为接触面积越小的工具打上去越疼，细长的藤条打上去会让那一小块儿的皮肤疼得瞬间像是裂开了，他颤抖起来，半晌才哆哆嗦嗦地开口：“········ 喵·········唔·········”

“很好，”我奖励似的去摸他的下体，隔着那条蕾丝内裤，沿着两根细带子摩挲他的柱身，任由他在我手底下轻轻喘息着。

八秒，我站起来，接下来一鞭子抽在了另一侧，“啊······喵·····”他的声音颤抖起来，跪不稳似的斜下去，一滴眼泪流了下来。

我蹲下来，把藤条的头部从他内裤的边缘伸进去，沿着会阴戳刺，用圆润的顶部挑逗他的会阴神经，滑动着来到下方的穴口，用藤条在褶皱处拨弄着，问他：“为什么穿这个？”

他剪水的眼睛往下看了一眼，像是被烫了一样躲开，我把他推倒在毯子上，让他一只腿压在屁股下面，一只腿架起来，一副门户大开的样子躺在地上。

藤条继续在穴口周围摩擦着他娇嫩的皮肤，“回答我的问题。”我抬手一下子抽在会阴上，一道红痕立刻出现了，“········啊········”他疼得失了声音，穴口却收缩着流出了好些清夜。

“我········我以为你会喜欢。”他的回答让我有些出乎意料，这是一个明显带有讨好目的的回答，我的预约者里不是没有为了我专门穿性感内衣的人，但他看起来不像，他的脸，他的身体，他的一切看起来都不像是会故意去讨别人喜欢的类型。他的性感很自然，很熟练。

当刚才那句话里明晃晃的不自信好像又暴露了什么，一种十分缺乏温暖的姿态，就好像他畏寒似的躺在火炉旁边，就好像他把永远冰冷的身体泡在身体里面。我又想到那句话“把两个人合起来，医治从前截开的伤痛。”

该死的。

我把手上的藤条转动了一下，头部挤在那个狭小的缝隙上，一插到底。

“啊！”他尖叫起来，肠道的软肉收缩着开始拒绝异物的进入，他的头发湿了，不知道是因为汗水还是空气里的水汽，他拼命摇头，挣扎着要抬起上身。我在他灼人的目光里站起来，解下扣子，脱掉西装外套扔在一边，把衬衫袖子挽到手肘上，我取了黑檀木的戒尺回来，居高临下地看着他，把他的腿捞起来，让他的腰臀抬高，一手握着还插在里面的藤条把手，开始缓缓地抽插，一手拿着戒尺贴在他的大腿内侧轻轻磨蹭。他很快沉溺了进去，下体湿得一塌糊涂，不要命地往我身上蹭，茎身挺起来把那一小块布料撑开，像风雨里摇摇欲坠的小船。

他失神一样地流着泪呻吟，腿间的液体已经沿着藤条淌到了我的手上，我看着他湿红的眼尾，火光旁边一张被水汽和欲望濡湿的一张脸，抬起手上的戒尺，施了力，一尺子打在他的大腿上，腿上的嫩肉一瞬间贴着戒尺痉挛起来，他叫起来，挣扎着要把自己的腿从我的手里挣脱出来。

“Amm......”我一边用手心柔软的肉去揉那处刚受了惩戒的皮肤，一边轻声安抚他：“clam down........my baby cat.”

他于是缓缓安静下来，喘着气，咬着下唇湿淋淋地看着我，用脚尖若有若有地蹭我的卷起袖子露出来的小臂肌肉，真的像小喵一样眯着眼睛张开腿往我身上靠。收缩着肉穴里面的藤条，一寸一寸往里面吞吃，“喵～”他看着我，怯怯地发出声音。

下一刻我猛地抬起了他的腿，一尺子抽在他的臀侧，他的叫声还没有从口中泄出，就被下一轮疼痛奇袭，我一下抽出了他身体里的藤条，没有迟疑地抽在了那处汁水淋漓的媚肉上，他猝地抬起上身，乳尖上的链子打在胸口上发出闷闷的声音。

我没有停下来，就着湿润的藤条又插了进去，这次完全丢掉了温存，我好像把藤条当成了一个器官，在他的身体里凶猛地戳刺着，快速地顶弄起来，他的前面也湿了，那块三角形的布料被欲液完全浸湿了，薄薄的蕾丝下面一根笔直的器官若隐若现。

 

09

我看着他颤抖着，像是要到了，于是又抽出藤条，接着抬起手抽在张合的穴肉上，“啊······”他的一双腿张开又绞紧了，把我的手夹在腿间。

我的手底下是一具唾手可得的湿滑黏腻的身体，性感柔韧，像猫一样伸展开来，但我闭上眼睛收回了手，站起来，看着他说：“背过去，趴下。”

黑檀木的戒尺下面一片雪白的肉体，两瓣光滑圆润的屁股肉在冰凉的戒尺下面颤抖着，股间一片泥泞，亮晶晶的粘液顺着会阴滴下来。他虚软的趴在毯子上，手肘撑在地上，腰压下去，露出两个很深的圣窝，让我想到鲁本斯的《镜中维纳斯》——它们该被用来盛酒的，我在心里想，这个性感的小窝就该被人握在手里，被舔弄，在狄奥尼索的酒宴上被赤裸地展示，被盛满酒液，被啮齿轻咬，让诱惑，疼痛和欢愉裹挟着蒸腾的酒精在这个欲望的凹陷里蕴酿发酵·······

我很热，炉火的热气和空气里的湿气都浮在我的周围，我的衬衣湿透了贴在我的身上，让我很不舒服。我的脑子里无数个画面交叠起来，在眼前的一片苍白中我扬起了手里的戒尺，啪，打在他的屁股上。

他身体颤抖着，却没有发出声音，我们就这么彼此缄默着，在一片潮湿温热的空气里对峙。

啪，又是一下。

他的腰弓起来又压下去，还是没有说话。红痕很快横亘在他苍白的皮肤上，通红艳丽的一片，他转过头来看我，期期艾艾地，谨慎又可怜。

啪，再一下。

我看见他的睫毛颤动地像是风里面摇曳的蒲公英，泪水挂在睫毛上，嘴唇被咬破了，唾液和泪水糊在下巴上。我依旧没有脱掉他那条摇摇欲坠，肮脏不堪的蕾丝内裤，两条细带子挂在腰上，印着雪白的皮肤上像白宣纸上的一点墨痕。

是的，他想对了，我很喜欢。

啪，我抽在他的背上，泄欲似的，一下又一下打得很重，他不自主地颤抖起来，仰起头露出修长的脖颈上黑色的项圈。

他的脖子那么细，那么白。

就像他整个人，纤丽的，单薄的，孤零零冷冰冰的一具肉体。

咔哒，我脑袋里的什么断了。

我扔掉手里的戒尺，跪了下去，手从他的腰侧摸索过去，贴着他的腹部把他抱进怀里，从背后把头枕在他的肩膀上。

他的身子真凉啊。

靠上去的时候，我心里只有一个念头，我完了。但我却听到自己的声音，很轻，很哀伤地对他说:“对我做你想做的事情吧。”

我微微偏了偏头，把自己解开的领口露出的那一截脖子呈给他。

“合在一起，医治从前截开的伤痛。”

我的眼泪流了下来。

 

10

 

别害怕，我知道你想问什么，我还是我，还是一个普通的，如假包换的人类，我的血是热的，心跳每分钟60-100次。

他什么也没有对我做，是的，他站起来，因为腿脚发麻，摇摇晃晃地走过去捡起自己的衬衣，披在身上，遮住一身的红痕和淫靡的痕迹，他颤巍巍地背对着我走向回廊。

我很急切，心里有一种悸动，我在他背后叫他：“L！”

他回过头，很惊讶地看着我，我解释道：“那些回廊上的画，是你画的吧。你叫L？”

那种哀伤和冷清又爬上了他的眉眼，他沉默了一会儿，说：“L，是我的父亲。”顿了顿又补充道，“newborn father”

说完就头也不回地走了。

我在房间里呆了一会儿，整理好工具，穿好西装，准备离开的时候我抬头看了一眼书架——我的眼神停住了，我看见书架中间有一个空隙，上次来的时候这个书架上摞满了书，有的甚至因为放不下而堆在旁边的地上。而现在那里居然空了一个大洞。

我知道我不该好奇这种事情，可这一切都那么怪异，我实在是控制不住自己。我走过去把手伸进了那个空隙里——

——一个突起的方块，上面有很繁复的花纹—— 一个按钮。

鬼使神差地，我按了下去，书架从两边打开了，一条狭长的楼梯出现在我面前。又一次，我的好奇心切断了我的理智。我沿着楼梯一路往下走，其实这条楼梯并不算长，而且暗道的石壁上还挂着壁灯，像是经常有人会下来的样子。

我不安地走下去，心跳如鼓地等待着一个秘密。

一个圆厅，非常宽敞，我简直不敢相信地下面还有这么广阔的空间，四周围着像罗马斗兽场一样的几圈看台，有像教堂一样有圆圆的穹顶，穹顶上是一副画，可没等我细看，我的目光就被这个大厅里高耸巍峨的几个柱子吸引了，这几个柱子像是水晶做的，里面像琥珀一样封着无数的人体，无疑都是苍白的皮肤，扭曲的身体，手挨着手，头挨着脚，挤在柱子里，像个人体图腾。

而大厅正中央有一口棺材，透明的，我走过去看到棺盖上刻着一个花体的字母——“L”

你知道，那时候我心里的震动像是经历了一场火山海啸。

不，并不是因为那些苍白的尸体，也不是因为这个地底下的密室，我只是看到了棺材里的人——很年轻的面容，高耸的眉骨，深凹的眼窝，锋利的下颌线，脸颊上一颗小痣，一张我再熟悉不过的脸——我自己的脸。

我不知道我怎么走出这个密室的，我踉踉跄跄地闯进了一个回廊，在黑暗中像个盲人一样摸索，我的脑子也和我的眼睛一样漆黑一片，我只记得我最后的印象是穹顶上那副画，画上画的也是一个罗马斗兽场一场的圆形场地，场地中央有一个高高的祭台，一个男人全身赤裸地躺在上面，长开着两条腿，承受着身上另一个男人的进入。祭台周围站了一圈穿着红袍，戴着兜帽的人，他看着祭台上野兽一样交媾的两个男人，像撒旦一样举着手杖。

躺下的那个男人脸正对着下面，尽管穹顶很高，我还是看清了那是他。

而上面男人，仰起头，一段颈部曲线延伸到背阔肌里，他的侧脸正对着站在下面的人——让我清清楚楚地看到那张和我一摸一样的脸。

我惝恍无措地在回廊里走着，好像永远也找不到出口。回廊上的那些画框好像都动了起来，摇摇欲坠地在我的头顶，回廊好像越来越窄，像要从两边合拢，把我的身体压成一个薄片，或者说，像是要把我像那些水晶柱里的人那样镶嵌进墙壁里。

我完全不记得我是如何走出来的，我跌跌撞撞地走出了回廊，看到了那口温泉，水汽又氤氲上来，铺面而来的滚烫的水蒸气打在我的脸上，硫磺的味道和热气一起蒸烤着我，我的手心和额头上冷汗和热气一起化成水淌下来。

他依旧躺在水里面，背对着我，下身泡在水里，露出光裸的脊背，而背上的红痕和伤口正以肉眼可见的速度愈合着。

他好像知道我就在身后，他转过头看我，在一片白雾般的水汽里笑：“你来了。”

他从水里站起来，把自己赤裸的身体给我看，一只手抚在被热水烫得发红的乳尖上，轻轻拉扯，揉弄，一只手伸到水面下面，在我看不见的地方动作着，水汽里纤白的一只手，腕子扭曲转动着，身前一片水波荡漾开来。

他再次用那种不合时宜的天真眼神看向我，粉色的舌头伸出来一下下舔着嘴唇。

“过来······”他雾蒙蒙的声音好像是从我记忆深处飘过来的，撩拨一种原始的欲望和记忆在我的身体里复苏。

11

我在水里抱着他，终于，我用自己的身体贴住了他，没有那些衬衣，我用胸膛压着他的脊背，他的身体泡在滚烫的温泉，可还是像捂不热一样冰凉。水很烫，是活的温泉，潺潺地流动着，卷在我的皮肤上，烫贴着我的身体，可他还是那么凉啊。那一瞬间有一种钝痛袭击了我心里最柔软的那一部分。

我看着他后脑勺湿润柔软的发梢，在白得过分的皮肤上贴着。

他的身体里面也这么凉吗，我想着，我第一次见他的时候对他说，我不会真正进入你的。但眼下，我就要把自己的器官喂进他的身体，用欲望的根源把他牢牢顶在温泉突出的石壁上，要在他身体里冲撞，碾磨，抽插，要和他抵死缠绵，纵情欲海。我不管不顾，爱，伤痛，鲜血，生命和死亡，都去见鬼吧。

我把他死死压在胸膛里，插了进去。“啊”他叫了出来，像被灼伤了一样颤抖着想要往前逃脱，奈何前面是凹凸不平的石壁，他被禁锢在着欲望的方寸之间，难耐地扭动起来。

他的身体，怎么说，真的很凉，可又不是那种透彻的凉意，是一种苍凉，湿滑冰冷的，在炙热滚烫的温泉水里，他的身体像一缕清风，像砭人肌骨的泠泉。可我却在这片凉意里兴奋起来，他的血是冷的，胸口是冷的，泪水是凉的，包裹着我的甬道也是冰冷的，可这是炙热的凉意，嘶嘶地烧着我清明。谁说欲望是热的，这一刻就是冰天雪地也是欲海无边。

我在他身体里发疯似的挺动起来，把一池子温泉水搅混，在动作间将热烫的温泉水带进他的身体里，他趴在石壁上，臀部压在我的下腹上很放荡地扭动，转过头向我索吻。

我们唇齿交缠着，痴缠抵摩，交换彼此的唾液。我把他翻过来，后背按在石壁上，捞起他的两条腿让他整个人都挂在我身上，我的老天啊，他真轻，我就着这个姿势再次插了进去，甬道更软了，像被插熟了，一进去周围的软肉就痴痴缠上来，收缩着，磨蹭着，一吸一放，熟练又温情。

我不要命地顶弄着他，把他抱在身上颠弄着，我的眼前是一片白茫茫的水汽和一具冰冷但湿润柔软的肉体，他在摇晃种轻声呜咽，喃喃着自言自语，流动的水声让我听不清他的声音，于是我停下了，去舔他的耳垂，很温柔地问:“嗯?”

可我一旦停下来，他就发了疯似的往我身上蹭，提起臀部往我身上撞，不知餍足地缠着我，癫狂纵欲地动起来，生怕我会离开一样抱紧我，在我耳边哭闹着“你别走，别走……”他哭得像雨打了的水仙花，头发蹭着我的脖子，软软地呜咽:“你别走……我错了……我一个人好冷……”

他抬起脸看着我，眼睛哭肿了，眼角红着，他捧着我的脸，献祭似的把嘴唇送上来，迷迷糊糊地说:“你别走……你可以惩罚我，弄疼我，可别留我一个人……我冷。”

这场性事到了最后变成了无谓的纠缠和顶弄，我们缠绵着，从水里到岸边，在那些苔藓上，那颗杉树底下。我抱着他，把自己交代出去，

直到最后我们再也没什么可射的，他的穴口红肿着合不上来，里面的白浊缓缓流出来。

他一直在我怀里颤栗着喃喃“我冷……我冷……”我搂着他，不惜想把自己这一身热血和精液都给他，我模糊地想，不就是血吗，拿去就是了。

 

12

我完全不记得自己是怎么回到家里的。我只知道，我躺在一张如海的床上，身体下面的床单被打湿了，我全身冷汗涔涔，像是灵魂要叫嚣着冲出这具肉身。

从身体内部开始散发的热量像占领巴黎的囚犯一样迅速攻陷了我的大脑和四肢，我无力地倒在床里，听着脑海里的叫嚣和枪声沉沉地睡了过去。

其实更准确来说，我并不清楚自己到底是在梦里还是只是因为意识昏迷而身处记忆殿堂。

我看见了蔚蓝的天空还有远处的海天交界线，一个巨大的石头雕砌的圆形场地，看台上坐了无数的人，但很奇怪，不像任何一种喧嚣的集体盛会，他们都很安静，所有人都穿着斗篷，缄默地坐在看台上，像是在静候一场盛大的祭祀。

正中央有一个高高的石台，周围站着一圈红袍人，像那些电影里的大教主们一样戴着兜帽，可此刻的我却好像无比清醒——这是长老会，我对自己说。

我在千万人的目光里穿着后摆拖拽在地上的长袍，一步一步走上祭台的石梯，我珍重地，庄严地往上走，去迎接我的祭品——我的爱人，一个人类男性。

楼梯很长，我走上去，好像要走完我的漫漫人生路。我的脑海里有记忆的碎片，我出生于世界最古老的吸血鬼家族，家族里的所有成员都是纯种吸血鬼，没有转化而来的吸血鬼，我们近亲繁衍，禁止血液污染。

罪恶始于我，是的，或者说罪恶始于祭台上那个人。

吸血鬼大多有永恒的寿命，财富的积累于是不曾中断，我们的族人很多，遍布全球。而我自出生就被授予了迈卡维安一百二十一世的名号，这意味着，有一天，在我的父亲长眠之后我会成为长老。

对于吸血鬼来说，时间过得很慢，人生的前几年，我一直是个闲散的贵族，唯一的兴趣爱好是作画，我画了很多画，或许是出于人类天然的对永恒的向往，我的每一副人像的人，眼神里都有一种渴望。

这样的渴望其实是每个人类都拥有的对鲜活生命的敬畏和对永恒生命的向往，我很新鲜，因为我在我所有族人的眼睛里从来没有看到同样的东西，我们虽然眼瞳像血一样鲜艳，但却不拥有那个带有温度的液体，就像心跳和生命。

人们都说永恒的生命让所有人都心生向往，殊不知，永恒的代价是你从此再也不能感受到什么是鲜活，再也不能体会到温热的血液在身体里流动的感觉，不能感受到阳光照在身上的热度和空气里草木的馨香。  
不能看到爱人眼里的世界。

那是一个午后，一个男人走进我的画室，要我帮他画一幅画，他带来一束水仙花，在门口的阳光里朝我很安静地笑。

他的眼睛里有我见过的最纯净，最生动的那种被称为生命的东西。

我们相爱了。

就像所有神话传说里讲的，一切的根源归于七情六欲。

而他终究是要离我而去的，人类短暂的寿命不过是我漫长岁月中的一个节点。我惝恍悲伤，我想要转化他却被家族长老会阻拦——迈卡维安从未有过杂种，这是他们的原话。

他成了我的祭品，在我成为长老的那一天。

我踏着石梯走上去，去看躺在祭台上的他，我会在千万人的目光里和他交合，像野兽一样在他身体里冲撞，我还要咬断他的喉咙，让他的鲜血流到祭台下面的池子里，直到他身体里的鲜血流干。他会像以往的所有祭品一样——美丽的尸体被封在水晶石柱里，和一群扭曲的人体挤在一起。

可我如何能忍心，我趴在他的身体上，眼泪流了下来，他却笑着安慰我，用温热的手背帮我抹掉脸上的眼泪。他的身体里那么热，是生命的温度。

我转化了他，在千万同类的目光中，在长老会的眼皮子底下，在他温暖如水的身体里，我咬上了他的颈侧，把自己的血液注了进去。

我倒下了，头垂在他的肩膀上，在他的耳边低语：“给我们·······生个孩子吧。”

他的瞳孔猝然放大了，用带血地手拼命晃我的脸，可我还是坚持不了地倒了下去，这场祭祀最后陷入了一片混乱，我记忆的最后停留在一张玫瑰色的面孔上，之后便归于长眠。

合在一起，医治从前截开的伤痛——我把自己和他合了起来。

——————————————  
我醒来的那天，纽兰放晴了，阳光很好，很慷慨地照在每一个角落。

我出了门，再次来到了上东区，在那个弓形门口站定，几分钟后一个小女孩来开了门。

她笑着歪着头看我:“您找谁?”

她的手里抱着一束戴着露水的水仙花。

END


End file.
